


I Hate You

by lostimnotlost (Yoshiblack16)



Series: Roommate AU [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/lostimnotlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji tries. Zoro is an asshole... Maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> I was in dire need of some fluff.

Sanji was aware that he and Zoro weren’t like most couples. They argued on a regular basis, they genuinely found each other irritating on a good day, not to.mention how different in personalities they were. Despite all that, Sanji knew that after the initial physical attraction, their relationship grew out of a mutual sense of respect and trust for one another. In all the time they have shared a living space neither have overstepped any boundary nor have they failed to meet their responsibilities. That was a quick plus for the blond although he was soon to forget all of that whenever the other man would get on his nerves like now. 

“Are you being serious now, Marimo? You’re sleeping?” 

They were cuddling on the couch, with Zoro lying his head on Sanji’s lap. He had suggested they both watched a movie after they ate since it was still early and it had been a while since they both concided on a night off. Zoro had agreed to it but now the blond chef realized that his boyfriend didn’t miss a chance to be difficult. 

“I’m comfortable so, yeah.” 

“Fuck you, what’s the point of watching a goddamn movie together if you’re just going to sleep?” Sanji says as he pushes the other man off of his lap irked. 

“I get bored, idiot! You always pick the movies with the bustiest girls and since I’m not complaining about that, let me sleep here.” Zoro argues, lying back on Sanji’s lap. 

“At least go to your room you bastard! If you have no interest of spending time with me at least go sleep in your bed.” 

“Like you’re one to talk Swirly! As soon as the movie starts and the first pair of boobs appear you’re lost to the world.” 

“So much for not complaining, Marimo.” Sanji rolls his eyes at the other man then asks him in a more serious tone. “Does it really bother you that much?” 

“I said it didn’t, didn’t I?” Zoro answered stubbornly which brought back the fight in the blond. 

“And I’m calling bullshit so, which it it?” Sanji gets a mischievous glint in his eyes and continues,”Could it be that you’re jealous?” He teased. 

“Of course I get jealous you idiot!” Zoro admits. “Now, will you shut the fuck up? It was dark but considering how the other man was keen on hiding his face Sanji was sure his boyfriend was blushing. That made him smile. 

He also couldn’t help but curse at Zoro mentally for making him fall for him a little more every day despite pissing him off something chronic most of the time. 

“I hate you.” Sanji says cuddling closer to the other man. 

“Feeling’s mutual, ero cook.” Zoro replied; rolling his eyes but smiling at the blond. 

“I’m still watching the movie.” 

“I’m still sleeping then.” 

“Whatever… You drool on me, I’ll kill you.”


End file.
